


Tea Ceremony Table

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Furniture Kink, Human Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: McCree requests a very specific scenario, Hanzo accepts. There's tea.





	

McCree's cock hangs heavy and neglected between his legs. Hanzo had spent time "polishing" the furniture, and then "dusting" with a small feathered crop, all the while ignoring McCree as he held perfectly still, adam's apple bobbing with each swallow of a panting breath. The heavy weight of Hanzo's tea set sat on his back, and tray blessedly absorbing the heat and preventing a scalded back, but the heat was still tangible.

Finally, Hanzo took a seat in front of McCree, forcing the man to stare directly down into the front of his pants and belly. McCree closed his eyes at that, ignoring the warmth radiating off Hanzo's body from his enthusiastic "cleaning" session, which had involved polishing and dusting other mundane furniture, as if showing McCree how he was viewed as nothing more than a small table.

McCree shook as he inhaled Hanzo's scent, and he did his best not to bow his back and disturb the tea.

Hanzo sad a few words quietly to himself before pouring the tea from a cast iron teapot into a small cup. The aroma filled the room instant, a strong green tea with a floral hint that mixed well with the grassy notes of the base tea.  
Hanzo sipped slowly, seeming to be at peace as he sat seiza and and enjoyed the silence, not paying any attention to the way his table was beginning to tremble, the tea set clacking slightly on the tray.  
"A good table does not shake." Hanzo said to the air, ignoring McCree still and pouring a second cup of tea.

McCree only whined, his thighs shifting slightly closer together to stabilize himself, but Hanzo loudly clearing his throat made it known that that was a bad move.

"A good table does not move, either."

Hanzo simply stood, and picked up his tray, taking it into another room silently and leaving McCree alone. Or so the cowboy thought, as Hanzo kept a close eye on McCree from the other room.

"H-hanzo.." McCree whined, doing his best to remain composed, but arms giving out at last as he stumbles forward onto his elbows, one hand shifting back to grip his wet erection tightly, pumping wildly and abandoning his role as a table.

When Hanzo returned, it was to the sight of McCree gasping, eyes darting up to look at him right as the man hit his peak, orgasm making his already tired muscles shake more. McCree had the sense to try to catch his release, to prevent a mess on the wooden floors, but when Hanzo carded a hand through his hair, McCree whimpered and stuttered and lost all composure, sobbing to finally be touched and acknowledged, even in such a small way.

Hanzo kneeled, drawing McCree into his lap and holding the man gently, draping a small blanket over his shoulders while Hanzo massaged McCree’s knees and thighs, still shaking from the strain of holding the position so long.

“Is that what you wanted? And how do you feel now?” Hanzo asked softly, using the blanket to wipe the sweat from McCree’s face.

“P-Perfect.” McCree rasped, voice tired. “Just what I wanted, darlin’. Thank ya.”

Hanzo nodded and placed a kiss on McCree’s forehead, then stood; lifting the man with a grunt and taking him to the bedroom for further care as Jesse recovered


End file.
